Te amo
by Ambar Hiwatari Hanazono
Summary: Sam va a una fiesta obligada por Carly, ella la ama pero no sabe que siente su amiga que podria pasar ? un pequeño song fic de la cancion de Rihanna


Hola este es mi primer fic de esta pareja espero les guste. Y ni la canción ni los personajes me perteneces solo los uso como medio de desahogo.

_**Te amo.**_

_**Te amo, te amo she says to me  
I hear the pain in her voice  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra  
She takes the lead  
That´s when I saw it in her eyes.  
**__**It´s over**_

El lugar se encontraba abarrotado de personas que no dejaban de moverse al son de la música que en ese momento se estaba tocando.

Una de ellas alejada del bullicio, con un vaso de cerveza en la mano se encontraba recargada en la pared, observando como todos se estaban divirtiendo menos ella. En si mirada reflejaba pesar por el ser amado, aunque lo disfrazara de manera excelente con aquella hermosa sonrisa que sin duda derretiría a hombres y mujeres por igual, solo que como todo siempre existe una excepción.

Podía irse en ese mismo instante y terminar con su lenta agonía que poco a poco marchitaba su alma, su corazón, pero pese a su tormento no podía faltar a su promesa e irse así de fácil, mas cuando habían hecho lo imposible para que asistieran juntas a la fiesta.

_**Then she said te amo  
Then she put her hand around my wayst  
I told her no  
She cried te amo  
I told her I´m not gonna run away  
But let me go  
My soul hears her cry  
Without asking why  
I said te amo  
Wish somebody tell me what she said  
Don´t it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don´t it mean I love you.**_

Prácticamente la había hostigado todo el día para que la acompañara a la mentada fiesta y es que eran ya varios días los que la veía tan desanimada y lo que más le preocupaba es que no conocía la razón de ese comportamiento taciturno, mas cuando su amiga no era así.

Por eso la trajo a rastras y viniera a divertirse un rato bailando conociendo a chicos y se olvidara de todos sus problemas aunque fuera un corto tiempo, haría lo que fuera por que sonriera. Sin embargo lo único que consiguió es que Samantha se la pasara en un rincón con la mirada perdida (o por lo menos eso creía) con un vaso de cerveza en la mano en un ir y venir entre sus labios y el recipiente, perdiéndole la cuanta al sexto vaso.

Se disculpo con su compañero de baile, era bastante atractivo como para dejarlo, pero su amiga estaba primero.

-¿No vas a bailar?- pregunta iniciando la conversación.

-Creo que mejor me voy – desvía la mirada, no puede verla a los ojos sin sentir que la está traicionando.

-Claro que no!-dice enojada tomando la bebida de Sam tomándola de la mano, jalándola al centro de la pista(bueno sala).

Sintiéndose incomoda bailando con su supuesta amiga algo cerca, la veía contorsionarse al ritmo de la canción electrónica que el DJ puso en el momento, pero no podía moverse, era como si la hubieran clavado los pies al piso y sus extremidades fueran muy pesadas como si de piedras se trataran. De lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer era de observarla de los pies a la cabeza intentando grabarse de manera permanente cada parte de su cuerpo, sus largas y bien torneadas piernas que lucía con aquella mini falda, los movimientos hipnóticos de sus caderas su plano vientre que se asomaba bajo aquella playera y claro no podía olvidar ese sedoso cabello obscuro como el color de la noche que se revolvía con el movimiento y en ocasiones tapándole las finas facciones que enmarcaban su rostro.

No podía aguantar un segundo más en esa situación sintiendo al instante como su cuerpo volvía a ser liguero para salir corriendo.

_**Te amo, te amo she scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, I got no choice uhh...  
Pulled me out on the beach dance in the wather  
I start to leave  
She´s begging me and asking  
Why it´s over.**_

Se había ido sin decir palabra alguna, ni una disculpa, solo dio media vuelta y se abrió camino entre los invitados. Al principio se quedo parada sorprendida por la acción decidida que seria correcto seguir sus pasos.

Pronto le dio alcance debido a que se quedo en el jardín con la cabeza levantada en dirección al cielo estrellado que esa noche les ofrecía, se acerco cuidando hacer el menor ruido posible y así parase aun lado de Sam.

-¿Que pasa? – pregunta con preocupación.

-nada Carly –sonríe melancólicamente.

Se quedan calladas en un silencio profundo sin llegar a ser incomodo queriendo así poder escuchar los pensamientos de la otra.

-No esta hermosa la noche –dice Sam volteando a ver a la morena.

-Algo, está empezando a hacer fresco

Unas noves se dejan ver en el cielo anunciando una próxima tormenta, de igual o mayor intensidad a la que sentía Samantha, era su mejor amiga la única que siempre permaneció a su lado incluso en los peores momentos y no quería perderla. Pero el amor que sentía por ella cada día era mayor, sentía que pronto no podría contenerlo y tendría que confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Vamos a bailar

No espero por una respuesta tomando sus muñecas, las alza para empezar a moverlas como si de un títere se tratara, no hizo nada por zafarse (acción que sería sencilla) solo se dejo llevar, haciendo el esfuerzo por disfrutar aquel momento.

Sin previo aviso el ritmo de la música cambio abruptamente a uno más lento con acordes dulces y románticos incitando a que se bailara mas juntos.

Carly ajena a los sentimientos de su amiga la rodeo de los hombros acercado sus cuerpos acción inocente que para la ojiazul significo su derrota, no pudo mas con eso y empezó a sollozar en silencio.

-S…Sam-dice la morena consternada- ¿Qué sucede?

-Te amo –susurra.

_**Then she said te amo  
Then she put her hand around my wayst  
I told her no  
She cried te amo  
I told her I´m not gonna run away  
But let me go  
My soul hears her cry  
Without asking why  
I said te amo  
Wish somebody tell me what she said  
Don´t it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don´t it mean I love you.**_

El tiempo corrió lento, escucho con claridad y estruendo como Sam le decía que la amaba, retumbándole aquellas dos simples palabras en sus oídos sintiendo como sus manos temblorosas tomaban su cintura con mucha delicadeza acercándola aun mas, sorprendiéndola.

No pudo evitarlo las lagrimas empezaron a salir de aquellos pedazos de cielo, tratando de evitar que Carly la viera en ese estado. Sabia a la perfección que jamás iba a ser correspondida, sin embargo eso no la detenía con soñar que se encontraba equivocada y su amiga le diera la sorpresa e que al igual que ella tenía años de estar enamorada, la tomara del rostro y le diera un casto beso en los labios y así empezar su vida juntas, una donde gozarían de su amor sin importar lo que otros pudieran pensar y porque no tener su "y vivieron felices para siempre", como aquellos cuentos que le gustaban pero nunca admitiría.

Seguía sin creer lo último que escucho, era alago que de ninguna manera se esperaba ahora no tenía idea de que decirle, encontrándose con pequeñas lagrimas que recorrían el rostro de Sam, alzando la cara logrando que sus miradas se encontraran.

Sintió como le dio un vuelco el corazón, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes así que qué completamente inútil tratar de frenar su mano, la que se poso en la mejilla de Carly, acariciándola tiernamente, tomando uno de los mechones pelinegros que caían sobre su rostro, apartándolo.

-Te amo- lo dice entre lagrimas pero con mayor seguridad.

_**Yes, we can dance but you gotta watch your hands  
Watch me all night, I move under the light  
Because I understand that we all need love  
And I´m not afraid to feel the love  
But I don´t feel that way.**_

Hasta ese momento La pelinegra hizo ademan de empezar a bailar, pues no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer en ese momento, era evidente como su amiga se aferraba cada vez más a su cuerpo no queriéndola dejar ir, seguramente por el temor de que al soltarla saldría corriendo y así alejarse para siempre.

No podía negarlo, también la quería era su mejor amiga pero solo llegaba hasta ahí, no podía verla de otra forma y lo último que quería era lastimarla.

Estaba segura de ahora en adelante se iba a prometer no abandonarla nunca pasara lo que pasara de igual manera que Sam ha estado para ella. Solo no sabía si se lo permitiría después de hoy.

Toma la mano de la ojiazul queriendo que con su acción entendiera que se quedaría, no iba a salir corriendo porque no pensaba marcharse de su lado pronto.

_**Then she said te amo  
Then she put her hand around my wayst  
I told her no  
She cried te amo  
I told her I´m not gonna run away  
But let me go  
My soul hears her cry  
Without asking why  
I said te amo  
Wish somebody tell me what she said  
Don´t it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
Don´t it mean I love you  
Think it means I love you  
I love you**_

-Te amo – habla sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias, viéndola a los ojos.

Sam no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, era lo que siempre quiso escuchar todo un sueño hecho realidad, sonriendo melancólicamente debido a que tenía una liguera idea de lo que en realidad significaban aquellas palabras.

Agradecía que a pesar de todo aun la viera como una amiga, pero al final solo una amiga no importaba cuanto quería decir la verdad, esta dolía y mucho le costó decir sus verdaderos sentimientos aunque estos le carcomieran el alma un poco cada día incomoda al ya no poder estar cerca de Carly con la misma seguridad de antes por el temor de cometer alguna estupidez que arruinara su amistad. Sin embargo ahora que lo confesó el sufrimiento que sentía era mayor, porque decían que dolía perder al amor pero era mayor cuando se amaba sin ser correspondido.

No tendría una mejor opción para probar aquellos labios rojos tan prohibidos para ella pero eso significaría que su esperanza de seguir a su lado aunque sea como amiga lo terminaría de tajo, algo que por toda su vida se reprocharía porque perderla sería como perder su razón de vivir.

_**Te amo, te amo  
don´t it mean I love you.**_

Samantha se acerco lentamente a su rostro asustando un poco a su amiga la cual solo cerró los ojos esperando el contacto con sus labios, sorprendida al sentir los suaves labios de Sam sobre su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como el contacto de esos labios se perdía en el espacio, de unas manos que soltaron su cintura. Al abrir los ojos vio como su amiga se iba del lugar cabizbaja a sabiendas que de ahora en adelante nada sería igual.

**Fin.**

Les agradezco mucho mucho mucho de verdad que hayan llegado a leer hasta aquí, acepto con gusto RR con quejas, sugerencias o lo que me quieran escribir me ayudara a mejorar. A por cierto la canción es Te amo de Rihanna.


End file.
